


Maps

by teacett



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, I don't even know anymore these guys are just so fucking gay, M/M, Marijuana, Slash, Smoking, Teasing, aoba is a brat, mink is smooth as hell, pretty ooc but its a modern AU so I just kinda went with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacett/pseuds/teacett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glass traded hands, and soon Aoba was slumped against that broad chest without a care in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

“Pass it.” Aoba mumbled, reaching out blindly and flexing his fingers in the musty air. There was a sigh, a cough, and then flesh-warm glass was pressed into his hand. A small smile brightened his face as he turned his attention away from the TV. The pipe was still good for two or three hits.

He lifted the delicate piece to his lips and flicked his cheap plastic lighter, closing his eyes and letting the flame kiss the bowl. Smoke and comfort filled his lungs.

His world seemed to fall to the side as he held the pipe out for Koujaku. The man pulled his gaze from the racing game flashing across the screen and smiled in that loose way he only ever seemed to manage when he was toking. Just as Aoba decided it was a good time to spread himself across the couch he’d sunken into an an hour ago, there was a firm knock at the door. Clear, considerate and prompt as always (despite three good long hits), stood and padded over to the entryway. When Aoba next opened his eyes Mink stood before him, wrapped snugly in a charcoal coat. Joy lit him up from the inside.

“Hey, baby. Forget your keys?” The younger asked with some effort, reaching out with both arms and tugging the tall man closer to the couch. Mink stumbled only slightly, smiling down at his fiancé and working his coat open. He draped it over the arm of the couch and Aoba had to fight not to snatch it up and wrap himself in it; Mink's coats always smelled amazing.

"Didn't feel like digging them out of my bag."

"How was work?"

 “Same as usual. I picked up some food if you’re hungry.”

Aoba groaned softly, nuzzling Mink’s hip from his position on the couch and winding an arm around strong thighs.

“Chinese?”

"Burgers."

"Mm. Even better."

“That's what I like to hear.” Mink hummed, threading a hand through soft blue locks. Aoba seemed to melt against his hips. At the other end of the couch, Mizuki swore and threw the controller down with a sharp clack.

“Fuck you! My controller is shit, trade with me!”

“Of course it’s shit now,” Noiz returned with a smirk. “You throw it every time you lose…and that happens a _lot_ , so—”

“Play nice, boys.” Koujaku sighed, passing the pipe to Mizuki.

Mink chuckled and let his partner tug him down onto the squashy cushions. The younger man crawled up into his lap, one hand drifting up to stroke his neck, and Mink kicked his heavy work boots off with a flourish. It was good to be home…even if it was a bit crowded at the moment. He was used to it after two years of sharing a home with Aoba; he seemed keen to invite the boys over at least once a month.

“Babe, grab the pipe for me huh?” Aoba mumbled, shifting in his lap. Mink wound an arm around Aoba’s shoulders and relaxed into the couch as the piece was passed over, freshly packed and shining in the warm light of their living room.

“Sit up.” He murmured, but Aoba only smiled and nuzzled closer.

“You just got home. First hit is yours.”

Mink fought the urge to kiss him and accepted the lighter being held inches from his face, flicking it to life and inhaling deeply. He felt his mind grow soft and basked in it. Pleased, Aoba let his nails graze Mink’s jugular before taking the pipe and pressing a warm kiss to his partner’s jaw. The glass traded hands, and soon Aoba was slumped against that broad chest without a care in the world. He watched as Clear took a practiced drag and held the piece out to Noiz.

It ended up well past ten when their friends decided to head home, and Aoba munched contentedly on some fries as he and Mink cleaned up. Moving a bit slower than usual (or at least it felt that way), he washed their pipe out and tucked their jar of bud into the fridge, nudging it behind some leftovers on the bottom shelf. Bent at the waist, he nearly jumped when a large hand crept down his spine. He straightened and turned with a soft laugh.

“You’re way too quiet about that y’know.”

“Perhaps you’re inattentive.” The taller of the two countered, eyes bright in the dim light of their kitchen.

“Nah. You’re just super stealthy. Must be a Siouan thing.” Aoba teased, and he grinned at the way one of Mink’s brows snuck up toward his hairline.

“That might explain why my fiancé is so clumsy and sheepish. Is that a Japanese thing?”

“Hey!” Aoba laughed, "No fair.”

With a smile, Mink took his partner’s hand to tug him closer. The refrigerator door fell closed with a magnetic clunk.

“Bed time?” Mink asked softly, and the blond in his hold relaxed against him.

“Mmhm. Bed time.” He murmured, nudging a strong jaw aside to mouth gently at his neck. Mink felt a tug at his collar and tipped his head back a bit. Firm fingers curled around his shoulder.

“Mink,” Aoba mumbled. His voice was sluggish but so, so very warm. “Got work in the mornin’…”

Mink pulled back just enough to admire the hunger in Aoba’s hazy eyes. “Hush. We have time.”

The younger made a quiet sound of discontent and slid his fingers up along his cheek, leaning up and joining their mouths in a slow kiss. Mink swept an all too compliant Aoba out of the kitchen, into the living room, and down the hall.

 

* * *

  
Aoba grinned as he stumbled back toward the queen sized bed planted neatly against the wall, tightening his hold on Mink and fisting a hand in his shirt. The other man, considerably taller and bulkier, pressed one more slow kiss to his lips before bending slightly and hoisting Aoba up against him, dragging lean legs to wrap around his hips. The appreciative groan that followed stirred a small laugh.

Mind slowed, Aoba's teeth sank into his own lower lip gently. Want was curling hot in his stomach and his hands felt _so_ heavy. Mink pressed a tender kiss to his jaw and started for the bed leisurely; they were both well aware of how Aoba loved being manhandled. A firm squeeze to his hips had him rocking down, a moan catching in his throat.

"Babe..." He gasped, receiving another kiss for his trouble. He melted back into the bed with a sigh, legs falling open around Mink's thick body as he got settled. Nothing could top this; the feeling of large hands lifting him and arranging him and putting him right.

"Kinda tired," Aoba sighed between kisses. "Do whatever you want, 'kay? It'll feel good, so just...mm..."

"You're talkative when you're high," Mink observed fondly, kneading Aoba's dick through his jeans.

"You're...mean, ah..."

He chuckled softly at that and Aoba stretched out like a cat in the sunshine. He couldn't deny his tendency to get a bit amorous after a good toke.

Loving fingers slid up under his shirt to wrap around the side of his rib cage and Aoba arched into it happily. Mink was hard against his thigh, and Aoba couldn't quite fight the urge to touch him. His hand drifted down and took hold of the bulge, squeezing gently. The larger man grunted in approval and Aoba could feel those hips pushing forward, his large cock full against his palm.

"Aoba..."

"Shh, just...let me. Mm, you're really fuckin' hard."

Mink pushed his lover down into the mattress, but not before shoving his shirt up to his armpits. Blunt nails raked down his torso slowly and Aoba gasped, fighting his partner's weight in an attempt to push up into it. His hand stuttered over Mink's clothed cock.

Before he could hope to help it along himself, Mink had tugged his pants past his ankles, letting them drop to the floor. Aoba felt warm and soft inside, wanting more, wanting anything, and he turned light brown eyes up to meet his fiancé's. He felt himself smiling again and privately hoped he didn't look too lovestruck.

"You're amazing," He mumbled, his free hand fisting in the man's shirt.

"Shh."

"Take it _off._ "

"I know."

More dark skin came into view and Aoba reached out shamelessly, soothing his palms across the plains and curves of Mink's torso. He was firm, the girth of his ribs tapering down into a taut waist. Mink pressed him down into the bed and it was all Aoba could do not to arch up into him.

"Please, please..."

He watched as Mink's eyelids drooped heavily at the sight. Aoba loved the way he looked at him, loved the way he took and took.

Sitting up on his knees, Mink undid his belt and shoved his jeans down, working them off and chucking them to the side along with his underwear. A pale hand came to cradle the back of his neck as he leaned down again. Delicate fingers carded through his hair with an idle sort of reverence.

Mink joined their lips once, twice, thrice; it wasn't enough. He took his lovers hips into his hands and dragged him closer, taking pleasure in the way his long legs wrapped around his thighs.

"Y'know what I really want?" Aoba whispered. He rocked in Mink's hold.

"Tell me." Soft hands pulled him down into a kiss, words forming between their lips. Mink's stomach leapt at the hunger in those brown eyes.

"Want you to fuck me slow..." Aoba whispered, "Fuck me good and deep. Love it when you bend me over and— _hah_ ," Aoba broke off in a gasp when he was grasped again, stroked firmly through his underwear. Mink towered over him, all muscle and warm spice and fuck, where did they put the lube again?

Oh. There it was.

"Someone's eager." Aoba hummed softly. Mink only snorted and flicked the cap up. The plastic click was enough to have pale legs falling open, and Aoba _felt_ Mink's approval more than saw it, eyes shut and cheeks hot. He made a soft sound when his boxers were tugged off and his lower half was situated on a pillow. When Mink began rubbing circles into his hipbone his torso gave a small jerk.

Slowly, their eyes met and the intimacy of it weighed down on Aoba's chest. He gnawed gently at his lower lip and looked away, face hot.

"Mink..."

The sound of lube squirting onto his partner's fingers caught his attention. Turning his gaze back to Mink, his heart gave a harsh thud at the affection showing plainly on that handsome face. The haze of his high cleared briefly, long enough for that love to overwhelm him. His eyes stung slightly before he could bring himself to look away again. Two slick fingers were pressing their way into him now, and thoughts of marriage and children tumbled from his mind.

Aoba exhaled slowly, bringing his hands up to clutch at Mink's shoulders. His nails raked slow trails down well-worked arms and at the first nudge to his prostate, he didn't bother fighting a moan.

"More," He pleaded, and Mink indulged him.

The third finger slipped into him with minor resistance. The pressure was a welcome change from the emptiness, and he bucked up with a raspy sigh. His hips gained rhythm, and he laughed softly when Mink leaned down to press a kiss to his chest. He felt his body loosening, adjusting to the intrusion with practiced ease.

 "So good..." He breathed, rolling his hips and tipping his head back. His hands slid down to clutch at his partner's wrist gently. "Mink, baby please. Get on with it."

Aoba bit the inside of his cheek in excitement, making a small sound when those fingers slid from him with a wet sound. His breath slowed, and he stared up at the ceiling with parted lips, legs shifting and falling open again when Mink drew close.

"Comfy?" The older man asked, amusement and arousal heavy on his tongue.

"Oh yeah," Aoba mumbled, smiling lazily and trailing his fingers up Mink's forearm. "C'mon."

And then strong arms were lifting him up, pulling him into his lap and parting his legs to rest across his thighs. They were chest to back, generally a position that required quite a bit of work on his part. Aoba frowned at the realization. Just as he opened his mouth to remind his darling fiancé that he was still stoned, Mink was sliding home and his mouth fell open. One hand splayed itself across his chest, supporting him and holding him up. His head fell forward, heaving a harsh breath.

"You...jerk," He groaned. His voice trailed off in a whine when Mink shifted beneath him. "Fuck, I don't wanna—"

"You don't have to do anything. Just relax." Mink murmured, voice thick. Aoba turned his head to face him, brows drawn together in confusion. The brunet gave his hip a squeeze and rocked up into him. An involuntary shudder wracked Aoba's frame, and he brought a hand up to grip Mink's wrist. He could feel a pace being set, slow and leisurely. Brown eyes fluttered shut and he let himself get comfortable.

"This isn't s...so bad, ah, yeah..." Aoba mumbled, bringing one hand up to tangle in Mink's wavy hair. Mink replied with an open-mouthed kiss to his neck.

Their bodies moved languidly, Aoba squirming and panting as the pace picked up, Mink's thrusts slowly gaining momentum. Every grunt and groan shot straight to his cock. He ground down on Mink with a high whine and let his nails scrape along tanned skin. Distantly he realized that his fingers were shaking.

Mink slipped an arm under Aoba's thigh and then the angle was suddenly  _perfect_. Damp blue hair falling across his forehead, Aoba threw his head back against Mink's shoulder. Every snap of those hips had him reeling.

"Mink," He croaked, "Fuck…oh god, fuck me harder, ah, please…”

And then they were moving, Mink bringing his legs under him for leverage. Aoba stirred dazedly only to let out a pleased groan at the new angle, gripping his thick arm tightly. It was jarring, the way Mink slammed up into him with grace and power and fuck he couldn't hold on, not like this. His hand dropped from dark hair and down against the sheets to curl around soft fabric.

"You look so good," Came Mink's voice, breath warm on his neck. "Tell me what you want, Aoba. Say it."

Aoba couldn't bring himself to speak. More soft words against his jaw and he gasped, clinging to any part of Mink he could reach. It was too much too much--

"Right there," He finally managed, voice raw and husky, "Fuck just like that, mmh you hit me so good..."

"You want it here? Tell me what you want to to do to you." Mink was murmuring into his ear, and Aoba let out a sharp cry at the smooth roll of his hips. Mink's hands fell to grasp his waist, holding him still and moving deeper, slower. Aoba fell back against Mink again with a disdainful whine. His hips seemed to gyrate all on his own; his embarrassment flooded his cheeks in a heady rush.

"Just don't slow...down...ugh."

"Shh," Mink whispered, nuzzling into his neck and pressing a kiss to his jaw. "We have all night."

"I don't... _wanna_ wait all night, I wanna come." Aoba huffed. He twisted around slightly to draw Mink into a slow kiss, rocking himself in the man's lap. Brown, heavy lidded eyes rose to meet Minks and the man tensed when their gazes found each other.

Another slow tilt of those hips. A sigh, a twitch, a flutter of lashes.

"Please, Mink? Please."

And just how the hell was he supposed to say no to that?

 

* * *

 

"Mm. Hungry."

"You just ate." Mink snorted, lips twitching. Aoba looked up at him, the very picture of indigence. Impressive, considering how incredibly fucked out he'd looked only a few minutes before.

"Babe, I was toking all night. Can't fault a guy for a healthy case of the munchies." The younger man huffed, snuggling up to Mink tiredly. He sighed when a warm arm slid around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Then go get some food. You still feelin' it?"

"Not really, kinda hazy. Come with me!"

Mink rolled his eyes, relaxing back into the pile of pillows at the head of their bed.

"Gimme a minute, jeez."

"Lazy," Aoba chided playfully, leaning up to kiss Mink's nose. "You'd better not get fat once we say 'I do'."

Mink smirked, pulling his fiancé up into his arms and rolling so that Aoba was beneath him. Keen caramel eyes peered up at him curiously, unsure. As Mink leaned down to let their noses brush, he smiled at the way Aoba's breath hitched; poor boy looked positively starstruck.

When he spoke, his words were a whisper.

"Last one to the kitchen buys the pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, I'm a sucker for some dirty talk. 
> 
> The end was a bit rushed because I really just wanted to get it posted, but I hope everyone enjoyed it. o v o;;
> 
> P.S. Fuck formatting
> 
> P.S.S. This is hella old now but I'm keeping it up because this ship needs more content lmao


End file.
